1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and method for image processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for image processing which may obtain material images, characteristic images, and anatomical images using a plurality of X-ray images corresponding to multiple monochromatic bands.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray has been utilized in industrial and medical applications for various purposes such as image photographing for medical use, image photographing for security inspection, non-destructive tests, and the like since having been discovered by Roentgen in 1895.
Since each material has a unique attenuation coefficient with respect to the X-ray, a strength of the X-ray may be sensed by measuring penetration to obtain an X-ray image. Hard tissue such as bones of a human body, metals, and the like may have great X-ray absorptance, and soft tissues such as water, fat, and the like may have relatively less X-ray absorptance.
In addition, different X-ray absorptances for each material may be shown depending on an energy band also referred to as a wavelength. In general, when an energy band of the X-ray is low, a difference between the X-ray absorptances for each material may be great, and when the energy band thereof is high, the difference therebetween may be relatively less.
An existing X-ray image may use a polychromatic X-ray having a wide energy band. Accordingly, in the X-ray image, a contrast of the hard tissues may be relatively high, however, the contrast of the soft tissues may be relatively low. Also, a thickness of a material through which the X-ray is penetrated may affect the X-ray image.
Thus, a need exists for X-ray images featuring a high contrast with respect to the soft tissues as well as the hard tissues.